hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Tarbeesa
Tarbeesa is an award winning singer. Early Life Tarbeesa was born in an unknown year. Some believed that she was using a fake name, but she confirmed that this was her real name and she was "a proud Tarbeesa." Her age is mainly unknown because she looks the same as she did when her career began. She also is generally not seen on camera but is most pictures, she is hideous. Career She started her career in 1990 and became a hit straight away due to the difference in her voice compared to other artists. She sings extremely high pitched, sometimes in high speed, and sometimes in extremely low speed. She has admitted that she makes sure her voice is never edited. She is also well known due to her strange look. She is never seen in her videos but in pictures at award shows she is seen as extremely hairy, ugly and a giant. Some have suggested that "she" is possibly a male in disguise, but all that know Tarbeesa have denied these claims, calling them disgraceful. While singing live, Tarbeesa always has the stage darkened so she is never seen besides from once in 1996. Tarbeesa has worked with various artists, most recently with Ashley O'Brian when they released a joint album in 2009. She contacted Ashley after being amazed by her singles, saying they had inspired her to sing a life story. She put on her Twitter in 2013 that she'd "love to work with Ash OB again." She confirmed she would be working on an album that would be released sometime in 2013. She released the album, Like a Song, four months after she had confirmed it. Public Problems Tarbeesa has had a lot of life problems. She has been called a man because she is hairy, hideous, a giant, and does not look female whatsoever. These claims were denied by all who knew her though. After saying she refused to ever edit on her voice, she was called a liar due to the sound of her voice. However, her manager was raged by this and said that it was her real voice. Tarbeesa proved it by perfoming live on Let's Sing! to show that she was not a fake singer. There were claims that she was a drug addict and that she had been seen by a witness taking all sorts of drugs. This was denied completely. Tarbeesa however later confirmed that while chillin' on weekends that she did take Calpol, with a friend saying "it calms her. It's just Calpol. It's the lowest dose anyway." In 2009, there were claims that she was in a relationship with Ashley O'Brian. Tarbeesa spoke up about this one and said how disgusted she was, calling the people saying this "disgusting, monstrous, disgraceful, unhuman, vile, alien beings". There was no more to the story afterwards. There has also been constant rumours and stories about whether she has been taken into Yale at various points during her career. They have all been denied by those who know her but Tarbeesa has stayed silent over this. When a former nurse at Yale was questioned, she moved to Africa. Personal Life When she was asked about relationships, Tarbeesa gave an emotional speech which was recorded by her and then sent to them in an extremely deep voice. "I am not in a relationship and will never be. I was in a relationship from eight years old until I was nineteen years old. My dear Geeska. We ended on a bad note and to get with someone would be too hard and full of too much stress, I much prefer having my dear pals. I am happy with my songs. I am happy with my friends. I am happy with my managers and happy with my beloved fans, The Beesa's. I also enjoy just being a loner, that's one of my traits. I have six traits. Not five. Six. I sometimes enjoy to put rage into my songs and make them really aggressive and you know whit? That's because of the Geeska inside me. Geeska's dead now. Geeska died. Geeska floated high. I am down low. Geeska watches over me and haunts me, attempts to kill me, talks to me, and I'll never forget what Geeska did to meself. I sometimes close my eyes and lie on the floor and ask Geeska 'how you doing?' and Geeska will reply. Geeska will tell me a response...Geeska isn't just in my mind. Geeska is here. Geeska will never die. Geeska will live on memories, thoughts, and sometimes I'll look over my shoulder while writing lyrics I see Geeska standing there, wanting me to mess up one day. But I do not find meself attracted to people in general and once I had a pal I liked over, well Geeska got a bit angry with me the next day. I just feel that it would be disloyal. I've since lost any attraction to people that I had." The speech was described as "wild, emotional, inspiring, beautiful and true". Some people believed she was drunk, taking drugs, or that she was lying. Some people believe that Geeska is a fake story, while her fans believe that Geeska is perfectly real and that he / she does haunt Tarbeesa.